


Barn Mates Anniversary Week 2018

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Anniversary Week(s) (SU) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Barn Mates Anniversary Week, Barn Mates Anniversary Week 2018, F/F, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: A collection of the stories from Barn Mates Anniversary Week 2018





	1. Classic Lapidot

Peridot stuck her tongue out at the piece of food that was held between her floating digits.  
“I’m supposed to put this in my physical form?” Peridot looked at it in distaste. Lapis nodded, holding up her own piece of pizza.  
“Yep! Just like this!” Lapis took a bit to demonstrate and motioned for Peridot to do the same. Peridot took a bite and tried to do the same motion Lapis was doing. Lapis stopped and Peridot gave her a confused look.  
“Now what?” She asked with her mouth. Lapis stifled a giggle as she watched Peridot struggling to understand. She swallowed her food and Peridot managed to mimic her movement.  
“Done!” Lapis smiled. Peridot eyed her pizza warily. “You don’t have to eat all of it,” Lapis said. “I’ll eat whatever you don’t want.” Lapis finished off her slice and Peridot handed hers over. After they finished Lapis stood up and stretched, offering a hand to Peridot. Peridot accepted it and stood up.  
“Back to Steven?” Peridot asked. Lapis nodded and they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't in the fandom during the crackship days (I joined after Gem harvest) so sorry this is crappy


	2. Bob Appreciation Day

Lapis raised the bat, her eyes staring at the ball intently. She watched Steven fix his stance and throw the ball.  
“Strike one!” Pearl called. “You really shouldn’t go so easy on him,” she muttered. Steven pitched again. “Strike two!”  
“Why not?” Lapis looked down at Pearl.  
“So he can have a bit of a challenge! Just hit it this time.” Lapis sighed and positioned herself. She watched Steven throw and she swung. It didn’t go very far, but far enough to let her walk to first. She watched Peridot running backward, waving her hands to try to get Steven to throw it to her. Lapis snickered as she saw Peridot cross her arms and pout when Steven got ready to pitch to Ruby.  
The baseball game they were playing was a little different than normal baseball. There were only four players on each team, and they had added a few rules. The teams were made up of Lapis, Amethyst, Ruby, and Connie on one team, and Steven, Peridot, Pearl, and Sapphire on the other. The rules that had been added were “No Flirting” (Pearl had insisted they add that one, seeing as Ruby and Sapphire had unfused and the way Lapis and Peridot’s relationship was developing.), “No using Gem Abilities” (Including shapeshifting, weapons, and other abilities.), and “No Hitting the Baseball into the Sun.” (Don’t ask).  
Ruby hit the ball towards third base (Which Amethyst had been on.) and Lapis Sapphire drag her feet to get the ball. Lapis walked to second, then to third, and winked at Peridot, causing her to roll her eyes. They were all wearing baseball attire, and Peridot’s was clearly too big for her. Amethyst hit the ball and Lapis walked home, followed by Ruby. Amethyst waved to them from third and Ruby waved back.  
Connie picked up the bat and got two strikes before she hit it, running to first. Lapis watched Steven try to throw a curveball, and she hit it with ease. She walked back to first and leaned on Peridot, who had been standing right next to the base.   
“ How's it going?” Lapis asked.  
“Badly! We haven’t hit in at least three rotations of the players!” Peridot pouted.   
“I think we’re going to win.” Lapis snickered.  
“Doubtful! Even though we haven’t gotten to bat in a while, we will still beat you! And if we win, I get a kiss!” Peridot grinned triumphantly, pointing at her lips.  
“Keep dreaming buddy.” Lapis patted her shoulder.  
~  
The game ended in a tie since Ruby and Sapphire had started flirting half-way through. Peridot sat with her arms crossed, leaning against the barn. Lapis came a sat next to her, both still wearing their baseball outfits.  
“I can’t believe we didn’t win!” Peridot threw up her arms.  
“It was a tie, you almost won.” Lapis pointed out.  
“I know that, but it doesn’t feel as good.” Peridot crossed her arms again. Lapis leaned over and kissed her. Peridot looked at her confused. “We didn’t win.” She said.  
“So?”  
“Why did I get a kiss?”  
“I never said you wouldn’t get one anyways.” Lapis snickered.  
“But you said ‘keep dreaming buddy’!”  
“I was teasing you.” Lapis kissed her again. Peridot decided winning wasn’t always the best thing in the world.


	3. Human AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has implied sexual acts, so if you don't wanna read that, I'd recommend stopping at "Peridot almost fell asleep."

Peridot reached her hand into the fridge and fished out a carton of eggs. She reached into the cupboard and grabbed a pan. As she was turning on the stove, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.  
“Good morning Lazuli,” she said, cracking some eggs into the pan.  
“Mornin’” Lapis mumbled and placed a sloppy kiss on Peridot’s neck. Peridot shuddered as she felt Lapis’s cold hands accidentally brush against some exposed skin on her stomach.   
“AGH! You’re cold!” Lapis jumped from the sudden burst of noise, pulling Peridot away from the stove.  
“Ow.”  
“This is dangerous,” Peridot groaned. “You can hug me and junk after I finish cooking the eggs.”   
“Fine. I want one though.” Lapis dragged her feet to their couch and flicked on their T.V  
“I knew that!” Peridot called after her.  
~  
“It’s ready!” Peridot called. Lapis walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small table that was placed in the center of the room. Peridot placed a plate of food in front of Lapis, who looked at it questioningly.  
“Is it poisoned” Lapis snickered.  
“Of course not! Just eat it!” Peridot snapped. Lapis smiled and ate the egg before Peridot decided to throw a pillow.  
~  
After they were both done Lapis walked back into their living room, laying down on the couch in front of their now silent T.V. She watched Peridot walk in after her and she stuck out her arms.  
“What?” Peridot asked.  
“Cuddle with me.”  
“Instead of doing anything productive?” Lapis nodded and Peridot sighed. “Sure. Why not?” Peridot laid down in front of her and Lapis wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her chin on top of her head. Peridot closed her eyes and almost fell asleep.  
Almost.  
Her eyes shot open when she felt a pair of hands creeping up her stomach.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“Repaying you for making breakfast,” Lapis mumbled into her ear.  
“You don’t have to.”  
“But I want to.”   
Peridot smiled.


	4. Camp Pining Hearts

Peridot scrambled down the ladder, desperately grabbing as many blankets as she could. She threw them up where the couch was and ran to grab her DVDs. She pushed several boxes out of her way and picked up her Camp Pining Hearts DVDs. She grinned wildly and climbed back up the ladder. She put them down with a huff. She looked down to see if Lapis was still sleeping in her hammock, which she was. Peridot grinned and climbed down the ladder quietly. She crept up next to the hammock and crouched down.  
“WAKE UP LAPIS!” She yelled, jumping up and waving her arms. Lapis bolted upright and fell out of the hammock, landing on her stomach. Peridot dropped to the ground and crawled over to her.  
“Lapis are you okay?” She asked. Lapis rolled over to look at her and sighed.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just don’t do that again please.”   
“Okay. Do you want to watch Camp Pining Hearts? I got everything all set up.” Peridot pointed towards the couch. Lapis pushed herself off the ground and followed her finger. She shrugged.  
“Sure.” Lapis flew up and took her place on the couch, watching Peridot rush up the ladder. She smirked and saw Peridot put the disk in the T.V before taking her place on the couch.   
“Last time on Camp Pining Hearts..”  
~  
Peridot didn’t pay much attention to the show she normally couldn’t take her eyes off of. She kept glancing at Lapis, taking in how she looked. When they had first met, Lapis’s hair was kept neat and tidy, now it was a mess. It would flick out at odd angles and strands of hair had found their way on her face.   
Peridot loved it.  
Peridot basically loved everything about Lapis, but there were some things she liked more than others about her. Her voice, for one. It was sweet. She also loved her laugh, how she would snort. Lapis looked over and caught Peridot staring.  
“What are you doing?” Peridot jumped.  
“Nothing,” Peridot muttered.   
“You’ve been staring at me for like, the past two episodes.” Peridot mentally smacked herself.  
“I’ve been thinking about how I must the luckiest gem in the world,” Peridot said. Lapis blushed and looked away.  
“I think I deserve the right to say that statement, not you,” she mumbled. Peridot tapped her shoulder.  
“Wha-” Lapis was cut off by Peridot kissing her.  
One kiss evolved into two, two into three, and three into four, until they couldn’t count anymore.


	5. Marriage

Lapis shuffled nervously, kicking the dirt.  
“Lapis you shouldn’t do that. You might ruin your dress,” Pearl scolded her. Lapis rolled her eyes, lifted her dress a tiny bit off the ground, and continued kicking the dirt. Pearl sighed. Steven jogged up to her, nearly tripping over his dress.  
“Lapis look at all the people who are here!” Lapis looked up from the ground and scanned the crowd. There were a few townspeople there, but the majority was gems. Steven had told her the names of the people she didn’t know so she could talk to them.  
Mr. Smiley had taken a seat in the middle row of the chairs that had been set up and he was wearing a fancy coat, Lars and Sadie had sat in the back, Sadie wearing a teal dress and lars wearing a tuxedo. Greg was in the front, wearing a tuxedo. Connie was taking to Pearl, and they were both wearing tuxedos. Garnet was trying to grab Amethyst, who was attempting to climb the side of the silo. Garnet was wearing a red dress with blue swirls and Amethyst was wearing a pink dress. She looked down at Steven, who was wearing a pink dress.  
“Where are the other gems you were talking about.” Steven shrugged.  
“I don’t know. They’re probably on their way.” As if on cue, four gems came up the hill. Only two of them were wearing clothes for the wedding. Steven motioned them over. “Hey guys! This is Lapis, the blushing bride-”  
“I’m not blushing,” Lapis interrupted. Steven waved his hand.  
“Anyway, this is Lapis. Lapis, this is Fluorite, Rhodonite, the Rutile twins, and Padparadscha.” Lapis looked at them stuck her hand out to shake hands, which none of them returned the gesture. She laughed. The only two who were wearing clothes that would normally be at weddings were Padparadscha and Rhodonite. Rhodonite was wearing a pink and red dress, and Padparadscha was wearing what she normally wears, according to Steven.  
Lapis thanked them for coming and wandered back to the side of the barn. She sighed. At this point, the only person I haven’t seen is Peridot. She thought. She leaned against the barn and Pearl came over.  
“Amethyst has gone to get Peridot, and Greg is ready to get us started. Are you walking down the aisle?” Lapis shrugged.  
“I don’t know, ask Steven.” Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“Lapis, this is your wedding. You should know this.” Lapis shrugged again.  
“Steven organized it. Ask him.”  
“Fine! I’ll ask Steven.” Pearl stalked away and Lapis huffed. She saw Garnet talking to Greg, figuring she had succeeded in getting Amethyst off the silo. Lapis looked over at the countryside, finding the view much more entertaining than the shenanigans over at the seating. Pearl came back over.  
“You’re walking down the aisle, Steven is waiting for you. Now shoo-shoo.” Pearl motioned with her hands.  
“This is my wedding, you should be more polite.” Lapis teased. Pearl rolled her eyes.  
“Just go.” Laps walked over to Steven, he lead her behind Greg’s van, which was parked behind the last row of chairs.  
“Can you crouch down? I need to cover your eyes.” Lapis raised an eyebrow.  
“Why?”  
“Cause you’re not allowed to see Peridot yet.” Lapis chuckled and complied, allowing Steven to cover her eyes. She could hear Amethyst and Peridot walk by her, apparently not seeing her. “Okay, are you ready to walk?” Lapis nodded a Steven grabbed her hand, leading her down the aisle. Lapis saw Peridot for the first time in her attire, and her breath got stolen. Peridot was wearing a dark green tuxedo, and she was looking nervous. She loved this gem. Lapis heard Amethyst cat-call her and she rolled her eyes.  
Lapis stepped across from Peridot and turned to face her, grabbing her hands. Lapis wasn’t really listening as they recited their vows, she was too focused on how much she loved the gem in front of her. She was brought back to reality when she heard Greg say; “You may now kiss the bride.”  
Lapis leaned down and took peridot’s lips on hers, and nothing mattered.  
Until she heard Amethyst cat-call again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do the prompt yesterday (Tribute to Lauren Zuke) because I really couldn't think about what I could do to honor them. I miss Lauren Zuke a ton, and I hope they are doing well where they are now.


	6. Reunion

Lapis gently landed on the beach and remembering what Steven had said, quietly placed the barn behind her in the sand. She looked around at the silent environment, realizing what hour it must be, hoped that Steven would be up. She walked along the beach, breathing in the air she had missed so much. She stepped sideways enough to have the water go up to her ankles.   
She reached the temple rather quickly, and from the distance could see a shadow sitting on the roof of the house part of the temple. She couldn’t tell what way they were facing. When she reached the house, she peered inside the window and found that it was dark. Remembering the shadow she had seen on the roof, she summoned her wings and flew up.  
She didn’t expect to come face-to-face with Peridot. She didn’t think she was ready too. That’s what happened when she got on top of the roof. Peridot and Lapis were around three feet apart on that roof.  
“So you’re back,” Peridot croaked. Lapis nodded.  
“Yeah. I guess so.” Lapis whispered.  
“I missed you, you know.”  
“I did, actually.” Peridot raised an eyebrow. “I had just gotten out of the Milky Way when I thought about you, and Steven, and everyone else. I really missed you, and I went to the diamond base on the moon and used the Diamond Observation Orb to make sure you were okay,” Lapis said sheepishly. Peridot crossed her arms. Lapis’s hand subconsciously moved to hold her arm, grabbing Peridot’s attention. “I’m so sorry I left Peridot, I really am. The moment I exited the atmosphere, I thought ‘what have I done?’ I still haven’t stopped asking myself that. I regret ever leaving that day, and if you don’t want to stay in the barn with me anymore, I understand.” Peridot pointed at Lapis’s arm.  
“That’s how I used to hold you when you were upset.” Lapis looked down at her hand.  
“I guess it is.” Peridot stepped forward and took Lapis’s hands.  
“Lapis, it hurt when you left. A lot. It will take some work, but I do want to live in the barn with you. We can’t just move past this, we’re going to have to talk about this, but I’m willing to if you are.” Lapis felt some tears start to run down her cheek.  
“Thank you, Peridot,” she choked. Lapis knelt down to Peridot’s height and Peridot released her hands, moving them to her face to wipe away her tears. “A really did miss you,” Lapis whispered. Peridot nodded and embraced her, a few tears running down her face now as well.  
They never wanted to let go.


End file.
